


"Do you want to move in together?"

by EndlessFangirl



Series: College Au [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Senkuu being awkward, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Today was Senkuu’s first shift at a coffee shop near his university. Senkuu had plans of moving out of the small dorm him, Chrome, and Taiju shared. The school year was wrapping up and Senkuu wanted to move in somewhere with Gen. They had been dating for a while and since they both were going to move out Senkuu thought it might be easier to move in together, but since nothing was set in stone yet Senkuu waited to tell Gen about his idea.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: College Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980592
Kudos: 73





	1. Senkuu gets a job

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel too "I won't lie to you". Senkuu and Gen are now a couple and have been for a while now.

“Good night Gen. Good work today,” Nikki waved.

“Thank you, Nikki chan,” Gen replied as he watched his manager walk out of the dressing room.

“Oh hey Gen,” Nikki popped her head in again. “Don’t forget we have a photoshoot for the upcoming show tomorrow,”

“With Minami chan right?” Gen asked, still trying to get the makeup off.

“Yup, at 11 am. The details should be in your email inbox,” Nikki explained.

“Thank you Nikki chan,” Gen smiled at his manger “But really go home and get some rest,”

“Heh doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Nikki chuckled. “Make sure to be there on time,”

Gen playfully rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Gen took some makeup remover and placed it on a cotton pad. Gen’s makeup artist, Amaryllis, was trying out new looks for his shows. His look was purple eye shadow and some eyeliner coming from the bottom of his eye turned into a sinister grin and then a straight line that traced his face down to his chin. Today’s performance had taken a lot out of him. Gen always gets caught up in the crowd’s cheers and applause, so when the show was done the adrenaline rush wore off. Gen’s career had started to take off. His time slot was moved from 1 am shows to 10 pm time slot. He was glad the station was finally noticing his talent, and definitely not Nikki pulling a few strings behind the scenes.

“Hello everyone! And yes even you too,” Gen catchphrase he used every time he’d introduce himself to the audience. “I am glad you could join me because today I will be amazing you with tricks and magic which you have never seen before,”

Buzz buzz

Group chat: Don’t let Gen have a cola.- Senkuu

A cheeky name the group had come up with after Gen had accidentally drunk beer thinking it was cola and spit it out at one of Ryusui’s parties.

Yuzu chan: Hey is anyone down to go to the coffee shop near my campus with me? Senkuu is working his first shift tonight and I wanna make sure he is doing alright. I and Chrome are already going. Anyone wanna join?  
Gen: Huh? I don’t remember Senkuu chan saying anything about a new job. (・・)

Taiju chan: He didn’t?

Chrome chan: Well it’s only a part-time job at a cafe. No big deal.

No big deal? This was Senkuu’s first job and he didn’t even tell Gen about it last week on their date? But then again Senkuu was the kind of don’t ask don’t tell people.

Kohaku chan: Wow Senkuu actually got a job?  
Ruri chan: Sorry Yuzu, me, Kohaku, and Amaryllis are at Kirisame’s baseball game.

Chrome chan: ●.◉

Kohaku chan: Chrome shut up.

Ryusui chan: Would’ve loved to but I and Francois are going to America for a bit.

Chrome chan: Didn’t you just get back from France?

Ukyo chan: He did… Anyway, I am down to go. Need to get out of my apartment anyway. 

Taiju chan: Sorry Yuzuriha, I still need to study.

Gen chan: Mind if I join you guys? ヾ(＾∇＾)  
Yuzuriha chan: Sure! I’ll send the details!

“Ahh sorry Chrome!” Yuzuriha apologized. “I didn’t know,”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Not much we can do now,” Chrome sighed as they walked

“But why does Senkuu want to keep this from Gen again?” Yuzuriha asked.

“Long story short Senkuu saving money so he can move out the dorms, and you know how Gen is also looking to move?”

“Ohh that’s so sweet!” Yuzuirha beamed. 

“Ya, only thing is Senkuu doesn’t want to tell Gen until it’s set in stone,” Chrome explained.

Gen hopped off the train station near the university. It was a nice spring night. Good temperature, well lit path, the streets pledged with people ready to waste the night away.

It mostly looked the same since he had graduated two years ago beside the old bookstore being replaced by a new cafe. It matched with the address Yuzuirha had texted him. Outside the cafe was Ukyo, Chrome, and Yuzuirha. Ukyo waved at Gen.

“Hey, guys, sorry I am late, the train was back up,” Gen explained, taking off his shades.

“Actually I just got here,” Ukyo laughed. “So you’re not the only one,”

“Come one let’s head in. I have been up studying for finals and I need coffee,” Chrome groaned.

The four walked inside of the coffee shop. The place was a lot bigger than Gen had thought it’d be. Almost looked like the ones in Tokyo. The group grabbed a menu and sat down at a table on the first floor.

“Gee this place is huge Yuzu chan,” Gen marveled.

“Yup! That’s why I am making sure Senkuu is doing ok for his first shift,” Yuzuirha commented.

“I got so used to American coffee shops so coming back to Japan and seeing this kind of caught me off guard,” Ukyo laughed.

“Really?” Chrome asked.

“Ya they have Starbucks over there too but it looks a lot different from the one’s here,” Gen added on. “On my tour of America coffee was the only thing keeping me awake,”

“You and Ukyo kept texting in the chat while everyone was asleep,” Chrome reminded them

Gen laughed at the memory of being on tour and getting a bunch of good morning text while it was late in the afternoon. He and Ukyo were in America at the time so it was easier to talk to him but it annoyed everyone else.

“Talking about sleep, how’re the finals going you two?” Ukyo asked

“Oh ya! It’s finals time isn’t it?” Gen remembered.

“In fashion, we get to choose what we want to make but the theme of the project is old European royalty. I got the lace for the dress already but I am still missing a few pieces of fabric because I order the wrong color,” Yuzuirha sighed laying her face in her hands.

“I am impressed with your practice,” Ukyo laughed. “And you Chrome?”

“Oh, chemistry has us doing some grand experiment and study. Everyone got a different experiment. Of course, now most of my time is spent in the lab. I am testing a paper about artificial yeast. It's actually pretty bad,” Chrome rambles on.

“Can I take your order- huh what are you guys doing here?” a voice asked.

There stood Senkuu with a long brown apron over a white shirt and brown pants on. Cute.

“Oh hey Senkuu, Chrome told us about your job and we wanted to stop by to say Hi and make sure you’re doing fine,” Yuzuirha explained

“Oh did he?” Senkuu asked shooting Chrome a look before letting out a sigh. “And ya it’s pretty busy now so just tell me what you guys are planning on ordering,” Senkuu asked, pulling out a notepad from his pocket. “I already know Gen is going to ask for Cola so the rest of you?”

Gen smiled. That was going to be his order, not like he orders the same thing every time he got the chance.

“Coffee with light creamer, please,”

“Green tea please,”

“Decaf please,”

“Ok, Decaf for Ukyo, green tea for Yuzuirha, and coffee with creamer for Chrome?” Senkuu repeated back to them.

“Yup,”

“Got it. Be right back,” Senkuu said, putting away his notebook.

Senkuu walked over to the counter with the coffee machine and relayed the orders before going to another table. Gen still found it just a bit weird that Senkuu didn’t bring up the fact he got a job. On top of finals too. That had to be the weirdest part.

“Helloooo, Earth to Gen,” Gen snapped out of his thoughts when a hand flew by his face. “Hey, you awake in there?” 

“Ahhh yes, sorry Chrome chan,” Gen replied sheepishly.

Today was Senkuu’s first shift at a coffee shop near his university. Senkuu had plans of moving out of the small dorm him, Chrome, and Taiju shared. The school year was wrapping up and Senkuu wanted to move in somewhere with Gen. They had been dating for a while and since they both were going to move out Senkuu thought it might be easier to move in together, but since nothing was set in stone yet Senkuu waited to tell Gen about his idea. Taiju and Chrome were more than happy to help Senkuu out after they heard the reason and helped Sekuu apply for a Friday and weekend job at the new coffee shop opening up. It was a win-win. make money and bet discounts off coffee. He had gotten a callback and was told he had gotten the job and to come in early so the other waiters could show him how the job worked. It seemed easy enough. Just write down people’s orders and give them their coffee.

Group chat: Forced to share a dorm

Chrome: How’s the job going Senkuu?

Senkuu: The apron they gave us looks super big on me.

Chrome: Besides that?

Senkuu: Fine.

Senkuu: Caught some kids/ parents looking at my piercings.

Chrome: I told you it made you like a delinquent.

Chrome: Also I and Yuzuirha will be stopping by to say hi.

Senkuu put his phone away in his pocket and got back inside to do his work.

Even with the training Senkuu got earlier it was still hard to remember what table was what. Even people’s faces started to blur together at some point.

“Hey Ishigami, can you get table 13?”

“Sure,” Senkuu sighed sitting up.

Each row was split into 6. 3 rows downstairs and 2 rows upstairs. Senkuu went to the third row and the first table in the row. He had got into a habit of walking up the tables and not really looking at the people sitting down.

“Can I take your order,” Huh? He recognized that uneven hairstyle anywhere. He took a quick second to see Chrome, Yuzuirha, and Ukyo all at the table. “Huh, what are you guys doing here?”

“Oh hey Senkuu, Chrome told us about your job and we wanted to stop by to say Hi and make sure you’re doing fine,” Yuzuirha explained.

“Oh did he?” Senkuu asked, shooting Chrome a glare before letting out a sigh. “And ya it’s pretty busy now so just tell me what you guys are planning on ordering,” Senkuu asked, pulling out a notepad from his pocket. He already knew what Gen would get. The same thing he always did. “I already know Gen is going to ask for Cola so the rest of you?”

“Coffee with light creamer, please,”

“Green tea please,”

“Decaf please,”

“Ok, Decaf for Ukyo, green tea for Yuzuirha, and coffee with creamer for Chrome?” Senkuu repeated back to them.

“Yup,”

“Got it. Be right back,” Senkuu said, putting away his notebook.

Of course, Chrome let it spill. Honestly, Senkuu was surprised it wasn’t Taiju. It wasn’t like Senkuu was trying to hide his job from Gen but he just wanted to have a plan before anything. Senkuu dropped off the order and went to another table. He dropped off that table order and picked up his friend’s drinks. To be honest it was nice to see familiar faces.

“Here ya go,” Senkuu said, dropping off the drinks to his friends and boyfriend.

“Thanks Senkuu chan,” Gen gleefully cheered.

“Ya thanks Senkuu,” Chrome thanked, reaching for his coffee. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying Chrome?” Senkuu reminded him.

“Hey, I am making sure my friend was doing ok for his first day working a job,” Chrome huffed.

“He just wanted a coffee break,” Ukyo corrected.

Yuzuirha took a sip of her tea “Sounds right,”

“Wah-?” Chrome blurted.

Senkuu rolled his eyes at his friend’s idiotic behavior but enjoyed his friend’s company.

12 am. Closing time. Senkuu put away his apron in his locker and got changed back into his normal outfit. He was going back to his dorm and asking Chrome what was that about. He wasn’t mad that he got to see his boyfriend and friends. No that wasn’t it- He just didn’t want to make plans for something so big unless he knew he could afford it. That’s all. Senkuu finally reached his dorm and crashed on the couch. 

“Hey, Senkuu!” Taiju called from the bathroom. “How was work?”

“Too many faces,” Senku grumbled. “I think i got enough social interaction for a whole week,”

“Well hey, I am proud that you are working Senkuu,” Taiju tried to cheer his friend up.

“Thanks, you big oaf. Where’s Chrome?” Senkuu asked.

“Oh, I think he's still at the lab,” Taiju commented.

“What about you? Don’t you have to do something for health and physical education?” Senkuu asked.

“Hmm? Oh Me, Tsukasa, and Matsuzake worked on our finals this afternoon,” Taiju explained. “Why’d you ask?”

“Hmm, Yuzuirha, Ukyo, and Gen showed up at work,” Senkuu replied, sinking deeper into the couch.

“Oh right, Yuzuirha texted the group chat without you asking if the others wanted to go,” Taiju remembered.

Oh, so that’s what happened? Senkuu sighed. Nothing he could do about it now. Besides, getting a job wasn’t that big of a deal.

Buzz buzz.

Mentalist: How was your first day at your job Senkuu chan?

Crazy science nerd (Bf): Enough social interaction for a whole week.

Gen knew Senkuu was going to say something like that. Working at a job that meant talking to people didn’t really seem like Senkuu’s thing.

Gen: Awww is Senkuu chan going to quit already? (≖ᴗ≖✿)

Gen knew Senkuu loved a challenge so-

Crazy science nerd (Bf): No.

Of course Senkuu would say that.

Mentalist: I knew you’d say that.

Senkuu: Then why’d you ask?

Mentalist: I just wanted to hear you say that. (◕‿◕✿)

Senkuu: Ya ya mentalist. Shouldn’t you be asleep right now? You have that photoshoot in the morning right?

Mentalist: You’re right. I need my beauty sleep.

Senkuu: Night Gen

Mentalist: Night Senkuu chan ♥

Senkuu grinned. Gen definitely knew what he was doing.

Senkuu: ♥

Group chat: Girls + Gen

Gen: Senkuu sent a heart emoji!! (灬♥ω♥灬)

Kohaku chan: Aren’t you dating?

Gen: Yes, but still!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)

Ruri chan: Good for you Gen.

Yuzu chan: Is that the first time he sent that?

Gen: ya…

Kohaku chan: If you don’t find Senkuu tomorrow it wasn’t me.

Ruri chan: Kohaku no-

Yuzu chan: Just gotta make sure Mr. Byakuya doesn't find out.

Ruri chan: Yuzuriha not you too!!

Ruri being a group mom like normal. Gen was still flustered because of just one emoji. He had sent that to Senkuu like a hundred times no problem but Senkuu sending one was totally different!

“Stupid Senkuu chan,” Gen gushed into his pillow. “How am I supposed to sleep now huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Senkuu chan?” Gen asked.  
> “Hmh?” Senkuu hummed in response.   
> “Why’d you get a job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic time!

Classes, homework, project, finals, weekend job. Weeks were blurring together. Each night after work Senkuu would force himself to get up off the couch and do the bare minimum of studying his body would let him do. Senkuu still kept his goals in mind. Get enough money to be able to pay the downpayment on an apartment. His blood was mostly caffeine at this point. Working at a coffee shop didn’t help his addiction.

It had been a long past couple of weeks for Gen. Photoshoots, performances, meetings. Everything all together just made him drop dead the moment he got to his quiet apartment. Gen had been looking to move out but just couldn’t find time to look for a new place. He knew he didn’t want something as big as he had now. His apartment now was spacious but so much of the time it felt like all that was unneeded space for one person. Sure he would have friends over for parties from time to time and then the space was nice but still the times he wasn’t partying Gen felt alone. The exact reason he chose his career. To not be alone and there Gen was. Alone in a too big apartment after a show. For the world's shallowest man Gen was getting bored. 

“Strange,” Gen commented out loud “This is what I wanted. A big apparent in the city, money, fame,” Gen sighed. Maybe  _ everything  _ he ever wanted was a lie, but Gen was too tired to dwell on it any longer. Whatever it was it could wait. Right now he was just going to pass out and forget about it.

Buzz buzz.

Group chat: Senkuu’s roommates +boyfriend

Taiju: Sorry Gen but this can't wait!

What could it be now? Did Senkuu blow up something and have to stay at Gen’s place again?

Chrome chan: Ok maybe that is an exaggeration but can you visit Senkuu at his job?

Gen: Why? What’s up?   
Taiju chan: he has been so tired recently with working and studying, and we aren’t getting through to him...

Chrome chan: Warning, He is a bit cranky.

11:20 pm, Gen could make it on time.

Gen: Don’t worry I’ll go.

Maybe getting out could help him get his mind off of what he was thinking. Gen grabbed his coat and sunglasses and headed to the coffee shop.

Why is Senkuu working so hard? He had plenty of scholarships to get him through at least this year. The whole thing of jobs building up character didn’t quite seem like Senkuu’s thing. Especially since it got in the way of his studies.

Gen reached the coffee shop and took a seat at the bar. Without his friends there Gen really took the time to take in the atmosphere of the coffee shop. Orange hue lighting, wooden tables, foliage in vases placed around. The place was kinda like a breath of fresh air from Gen’s apartment.

“Are you going to keep showing up here mentalist?” Senkuu’s voice asked.

“Yup! Where else could I see my boyfriend in an apron? It’s cute,” Gen teased.

“Remind me to never wear an apron around you again,” Senkuu cringed.

“Hey I meant it in a wholesome way!” Gen retorted “You’re the one with the dirty mind Senkuu chan,”

“Pfft sure. The others not here with you?” Senkuu asked

“Nope, Chrome and Taiju asked me to check up on you,” Gen explained. “You should have seen it Senkuu, they were begging me to help you since you’ve been so cranky recently,” Gen sang, clearly exaggerating.

Senkuu rolled his eyes at Gen’s comment. “Of course they did. I told them this morning I was fine,” Senkuu groaned holding the bridge of his nose.

“Sure sure, anyway I’ll have a muffin,” Gen yawned.

“No cola?” Senkuu asked.

“Not this time, it’s too late for one,” Gen sheepishly said.

“Whatever you say Mentalist,” Senkuu wrote down Gen’s order and bagged him a muffin.

“Thank you Senkuu chan~,” Gen sang before taking a bite of the muffin. Gen took a few seconds to chew. “Hey, Senkuu you get off work soon right?” Gen asked.

“Ya, in about 5 mins,”

“Sweet, When you’re done closing up I’ll be waiting outside so I can walk you to your dorm, and no arguing. I made up my mind,” Gen huffed.

“Idiot,” Senkuu scoffed. “I’ll be out in a sec,”

Gen waited a few minutes for Senkuu to meet him outside to Coffee shop. In the meantime, Gen looked at his email. A bunch of new apartments up for rent in his area. Many in his budget too but that small feeling that Gen had put anyway came back. He would worry about it later. Gen felt a light bump on his head.

“Hey come on, mentalist,” Senkuu said, putting his hand out.

Gen happily took Senkuu’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Senkuu’s hands were warm but a lot tougher than Gen remembers. 

“Hey, Senkuu chan?”

“Hmh?”

“Why’d you get a job?”

“Hey, Senkuu chan?” Gen asked.

“Hmh?” Senkuu hummed in response. 

“Why’d you get a job?”

Two options: Lie and say it’s nothing or be honest with Gen despite how cringe it might sound. Senkuu sighed. It could come out soon either way so-

“When the school year ends I was thinking of moving out of the dorm into an apartment… with you since I know you’ve been looking for one aswell,”

Gen wide eyed  starried  at Senkuu. “W-what?”

“I said I wanted to move in with you geez,”

  
  


“I said I wanted to move in with you geez,”

That- Was- 

_ OhmygodSenkuuisaskingtomoveinwithme! What do I say? I can’t just keep quiet! I need to say something! Aughhhhh, think! The answer is yes just say yes! _

“Y-Yes!” Gen blurted out.

_ What the hell kind of answer is yes?! _

Senkuu kinda stood there frozen for a second before he started to laugh.

“H-Hey Senkuu chan!” Gen spouted.

Senkuu kept laughing trying to catch his breath. 

“Geez come on Senkuu chan,” Gen pouted.

“I- This whole time I was so- worried to ask but see- seeing you get all flustered like that,” Senkuu kept laughing his way through his words.

“I hate you,” Gen huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. “But- I’ll still move in with you,”

“Ku Ku you got some backward logic there mentalist,” Senkuu cackled.

“Shut up before I take it back!”

“Sure,  _ dear _ ,” Senkuu planted a kiss on Gen’s hand before letting go and walking away.

_ D-De-Dear?! _

“Hey, Senkuu chan! That’s totally not fair!”

“What, you call me dear Senkuu chan all the time,” Senkuu teased.

“Ya! Dear  _ Senkuu chan _ not just dear,”

“Quiet down, you’ll wake everyone up,” Senkuu said, not even acknowledging what Gen said. 

Group chat: Don’t let Gen have a cola.

Ukyo: Ryusui you were supposed to be here helping us unpack all Gen’s things half an hour ago!

Ryusui: I am on my way!

Chrome: I swear if it’s in a helicopter again…

Mentalist: No destroying the new apartment Ryusui chan! (`A´)

Ryusui: Ha ha! Of course not. My driver is driving me. The closest helicopter pad was way too far

Kohaku: How did I know you’d say that...

Gen swears his arms were going to fall off. Since when had he had so much stuff? It took weeks of his friends' help to pack up everything so he could move. Him, Ukyo, Taiju, Kohaku, and Senkuu had been moving boxes on top of boxes. specifically Gen’s boxes… Senkuu’s boxes were easy since he didn’t have a lot with him. The definition of minimalist while Gen on the other hand-... Not so much. 

“Gen what the hell are in these boxes?!” Senkuu groaned trying to lift one up. “Feels like you put a bunch of rocks in here!”

“Oh that must be my rock collection then,” Gen snickered.

“I will drop this box right now,” Senkuu deadpans.

“Fineeee, It’s a bunch of old props from old shows,” Gen explained.

“I told you, you needed to stop hoarding all that stuff,” Ukyo added.

“Awhhh come on. It’s good memories,” Gen dramatically pleaded.

All the boxes were moved into a now not so empty apartment. It was smaller than what Gen was used to but he could learn to manage with it. It was cute with a bunch of natural light coming from outside. Boxes litterted the apartment. There were only a few basic necessities already there. A dinner table, a futon, kitchen, and bathroom. A lot of the remaining space was taken up by boxes. By this time everyone was there to celebrate the couple's new place together. Two pizza boxes and some sodas down and everyone was just relaxing on the wooden floor.

“We need to do this more often,” Ryusui chuckled.

“Well, It’s either going to be Chrome and Ruri or Taiju and Yuzuirha,” Senkuu snickered.

“Well - Well i--,” Chrome  stuttered , Chrome looked over at Ruri who was also blushing,

“Me- Me and Taiju are going to move in together after college,” Yuzuirha said barely above a whisper.

“Yea!” Taiju boomed.

“Thank you, I love hanging out with you all but my arms are going to snap,” Gen whined. “I am going to have to cancels all my shows for a week~,” 

“I am just glad it’s summer,” Chrome groaned leaning his head back. “I am going back home and pass out,”

“Speaking of which, what's everyone going to do over summer?” Ukyo asked.

“Keep traveling,” Ryusui pridefully said.

“Of course…,” Ukyo sighed.

“I and Taiju are going home for my parent’s anniversary,” Yuzuirha explained.

“Senkuu, Ruri, and I are going back home to go see Mom and Byakuya soon,” Kohaku commented. “And I am guessing they are dragging Gen and Chrome along as well,”

“Well if you just ask Amaryllis out already-,” Chrome started to tease.

“H-Hey!” Kohaku stammered 

“Awww that’s rude Chrome chan. Didn’t It take you 11 years to ask out Ruri chan,” Gen butt in?

Chrome’s face turned red. Ruri was trying to hold back her giggles.

Everyone called it a night and left, leaving Senkuu and Gen there to get ready for bed. Senkuu and Gen slipped under the covers together. Gen laid his head on Senkuu’s chest and molded himself to Senkuu’s side. It wasn’t their first time sleeping in the same bed together but this still felt a bit different since it was  _ their  _ bed. The reality of all of this hit Gen. He was really living with Senkuu. They had a place together.

“Hey mentalist, what are you spacing out for?” Senkuu flicked Gen's forehead.

“Ouch! Meany Senkuu chan,” Gen whined, burying his face into Senkuu’s shoulder. “It’s nothing, just think about how this is real. I’m really here with you in our apartment,”

“Now you’re just being gross,” Senkuu complained but even so Gen could feel Senkuu’s hand rub up and down his arm.

“Hmm ya I am,” Gen yawn. “Good night, love you,”

“Night Gen,” A light kiss on Gen’s forehead. “Love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next fanfic 11/21! I am super excited about this next Fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a fanfiction that not only shows the main relationships but also friendships as well, and I think I did pretty well.  
> Next chapter: 11/14  
> Twitter:@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr:@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
